(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antennas formed of conductive loaded resin-based materials comprising micron conductive powders or micron conductive fibers.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Antennas are an essential part of electronic communication systems that contain wireless links. Low cost antennas offer significant advantages for these systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,027 to Marks et al. describes a composite antenna having a grid comprised of electrical conductors woven into the warp of a resin reinforced cloth forming one layer of a multi-layer laminate structure of an antenna.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,261 B1 to Solberg, Jr. et al. describes a direction-finding material constructed from polymer composite materials which are electrically conductive.